


Sweet Happiness

by bitsnbobs



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Fluff, Happy, M/M, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2016-11-04
Packaged: 2018-08-29 00:40:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8469154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitsnbobs/pseuds/bitsnbobs
Summary: Robert needs Aaron's help to find his car keys. Short, sweet bit of fluff between our boys that I think we all need right now.





	

“Here you are,” Marlon said with a smile as he placed a pint down in front of Aaron.

“You can drink again, can you?” Cain said, eyebrow raised.

“Don’t you start,” Aaron rolled his eyes as he raised the pint to his lips and took a sip.

Robert entered from behind the bar, looking flustered, “Ah, Aaron. Where are my car keys?”

Aaron put his pint down, “How should I know?”

Robert frowned, “Because you borrowed it this aft.”

“Well, they’re on the side then,” Aaron shrugged. 

“Yeah, but they’re not.”

“Are you sure you’ve looked properly?”

“Yes,” Robert rolled his eyes and then took a breath, “Look, will you just check your pockets?”

“Why?”

“In case they are in there.”

Aaron glared at him for a moment before relenting. He shifted off his stool and pulled out the contents of his pockets, “Phone. Wallet and…and…Oh April gave me these this morning.” Aaron held up a couple of sweets.

Marlon raised his eyebrows, “April shared her sweets with you?”

“Yeah,” Aaron smiled.

“She must like you then,” Marlon snorted, “Even her own dad didn’t get a look in.” 

“Can I have one of these?” Robert said, taking one of the sweets out of Aaron’s hands, “Not had an Opal Fruit for ages.”

Aaron wrinkled his nose, “’Opal fruit’?”

Robert narrowed his eyes, “Yeah…alright then ‘Starbursts’. Don’t make me feel old.”

“You are old,” Aaron quipped before he snatched the sweet back out of Robert’s hand.

“Hey!” Robert protested.

Aaron rummaged in his pocket again and pulled out another sweet, “I got this one for you.” He handed over the sweet as Robert looked at him brightly,

“I love the red ones.”

“I know,” Aaron bit his lip, eyes sparkling. Robert's mouth quirked at the corners. He lent over the bar and gave his fiancé a quick kiss,

“Thanks.”

Cain raised his eyes to the heavens beside them, “Didn’t one of you have keys to find?”

Robert glanced at him, popping the sweet into his mouth, “You’re just jealous, you haven’t got a sweet.”

Aaron snorted as Cain pulled a face, “Would you like one?”

Cain glared at him as he took a swig from his pint. 

“Can I have one?” Marlon asked.

“Sure,” Aaron said as he passed one over.

Robert put his hand down on the bar, “Cain does have a point, I do need my keys.”

Aaron sighed, “I haven’t got them.”

“Come and help me look?” Robert asked, giving his best puppy dog eyes.

“I’ve only just got my pint.”

“It’ll still be here.”

Cain scoffed, “No it won’t.”

Aaron pointed at his uncle and Robert dropped his shoulders, “Fine, I owe you a pint. Just help me look.”

“I swear, “Aaron started as he slid off his stool, “If they are some place obvious…”

“Then I’ll owe you more than a pint,” Robert smirked as a now blushing Aaron joined him on the other side of the bar.

“Robert,” Aaron hissed through his teeth as he grabbed hold of his arm and pulled the laughing man through to the back.

Marlon watched them leave with amusement and when he turned round he found Cain smiling. 

“Good to see him happy, isn’t it?” Marlon said knowingly, nodding towards the back.

Cain nodded back but then he shook his head, “Their wedding is going to be unbearable.”

Marlon raised his brow, “Why?”

“They give each other heart eyes and get all soppy over sweets. Can you imagine their vows?”

“Cain Dingle, ever the romantic,” Marlon chuckled. 

Cain rolled his eyes as he started sipping on Aaron’s pint. When he put it down, he smiled again, “But yeah, it is good to see him happy.”

…


End file.
